Life: Past and Present
by Roanne Quinn
Summary: Snape's life is turned up side down when Hogwarts welcomes exchange students from Collimore school of Magic... Is this the way life was ment to be? Starts in the future, Snape married with children
1. The Future

"Your sons have been digging in the mud again" Flitch said dragging a boy forward to the table. The woman looked up calmly from the paper she was reading.

"There is nothing wrong with getting dirty." I said eyeing my offspring that the caretaker had drug to my feet.

"How do you know they are the ones digging? This boy isn't even dirty."

"They've been harvesting baby mandrakes, attacked my they did. Out cold I was, took me half the day to track them down." Flitch said beginning to fume.

"And what do you have to say about this young man?" I said looking to the boy, who looked right back at me (jeez he looks like his father… they all do)

"I didn't do it. I swear, it must have been somebody else." The boy explained causing Flitch to snarl. The boys were rather smart, when ever they did something against the rules they always left somebody out of the loop. So when the clueless one was questioned about the "crime" they could honestly deny it with no fear of exposing anything through legemincy (which their father used quite freely on them) They were identical so it worked rather well.

"I fear as usual that you over zealousness to catch the culprit had again led you the wrong conclusion." I said again addressing the caretaker.

"Mr. Flitch if you would please unhand my son." Reluctantly the old man released the boy, who immediately disapperated.

"They aint supposed to do that!!" Flitch squawked. "Its against the law!"

"They are not British citizens therefore the law does not apply." A deep voice drawled behind him. Flitch face grew a dark shade of purple.

"Its dangerous, they could splintch. They should be punished for trying something so dangerous!" he choked.

"Elwin's do not splintch, furthermore my sons do not try to arraperate they simply do. There is no danger involved." I said rolling my eyes. Flitch stalked off mumbling to himself about retribution. I smiled as my husband leaned down to kiss me. "What's all the fuss this time?" he asked seating himself at the table as well.

"Apparently your son's have gone about digging up roots again." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"My sons? Suddenly I am the only responsible party?"

"Yes yours. They don't get the urge to go to muck about in soil in search of roughage from me." I said scanning the next page of the paper.

" No, they simply have your insane need to manipulate everything in sight." Severus droned sarcastically.

"Are you finished for the afternoon then?"

"Yes , No more dunderheaded babysitting today."

"You know it still surprises me that you keep calling your students these names after you have children of your own." I said laying down the paper to study Severus. "Don't you dare compare my offspring with the brainless lot that attend school these days." He scowled.

"Well come on I suppose we'd better see what really happened this afternoon." I said folding the paper and standing.

Review Please!! Its my first story so try to be nice, and i have no beta... sniff sniff


	2. The Past

Six Eight Earlier:

Foreign exchange had never been attempted to Hogwarts in its history, but in an effort to keep open relations with other nations during the conflict with the Dark Lord, Dumbledore had opened Hogwarts gates to five students from a school in the Rocky Mountains of America, Colimore

"Come on we'd best get up to the school and report. Wouldn't look very good if we were late would it?" I said as we disembarked from the train. "We should make peace with the castles magic before we do anything else." Shouldering our packs my four cousins and I made our way to the Castle.

Colimore was a very small school, having only two houses Badgerclaw and Eaglebeak. Amon and Archer were the only two siblings to be chosen, as different as night and day Amon was dark haired and keen of mind while Archer had flaming red hair and a temper to match. Maximus was strong and tall with enough courage to fuel and army. Rose was sweet and kind, loyal to the end. We were still dressed in our Colimore uniforms, black trousers tucked in to black boots, a belt with the school crest, and silk shirts (silver for badgerclaw, and gold for eaglebeak)

As we reached the outskirts of the Castle an odd tingling sensation ran through us, as we passed through it the color of our shirts suddenly changed. Amon's went blue, Archers green, Maximus' orange, and Roses yellow. Mine went black with a strip of green and orange on one shoulder and blue and yellow on the other.

"We'll I guess that takes care of the Castle." Archer said shrugging.

"What _was_ that?" Rose asked bewildered

"That was one of the many wards that protects Hogwarts. It is quite strange that we felt it humans can't usually feel wards." Amon said puzzling over the conundrum of the ward.

"Come on, like Roanne said it wouldn't look very good if we were late." Max said continuing on toward the Castle.

We reached the castle without further incident. Upon arrival we were greeted by the most crotchety old men I have ever seen. A man with a leering smile and crooked teeth, when he spoke I nearly fainted from the stench of his breath. "Any rule breakin' is to be severely punished…." He said smacking his gums and eyeing us as though we might attack him at any moment. When none of us moved he frowned "Right, I'm to take you to the headmaster straight away…follow me." Turning he lead us through the main entry and down some corridors "In you go." He nodded to a staircase that had appeared in front of us. Shrugging I stepped on to the moving stairs with Max right behind me.

The stairs stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. "Do we knock?" Rose asked peering around everyone from the back to see what was going on. "I suppose" I said making no move to do so. Max shook his head "You bunch of pansies, its not like it will kill you to show some back bone." He said moving forward and knocking on the door.

Review Please... come on, you know you wanna


End file.
